campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Dial M For Jasper
"Dial M for Jasper" is the fifth episode of the third season of Camp Camp, and is the 31st episode overall. It premiered for Rooster Teeth sponsors on June 22, 2018 and was made public on June 29, 2018. Official Synopsis Plot David is awoken from his sleep by a vision of his childhood friend Jasper calling out to him. Distraught, David spends the next morning in an anxious daze, staring at an old photograph of his friend. The other campers believe David has seen a ghost, causing him to run off in tears, crying, "I didn't mean it!" Examining the picture, Max, Nikki, and Neil are shocked to recognize Jasper as the same kid they met on their first visit to Spooky Island. Suspecting from David's behavior that Jasper is the ghost of a boy he murdered, the three decide to question the Quartermaster, who is in the same photo. In a flashback, Jasper is seen burning his LED light up shoes in a fire. David notices that Jasper hasn't been enjoying camp lately, to which Jasper responds that he's hated the camp ever since he was nearly killed and subsequently humiliated in front of the other campers on their hike with Cameron Campbell, and wishes it would shut down for good. Cameron suddenly tells the campers that the camp really is shutting down as attendance has been at an all-time low. When David asks if anything can be done, Cameron tells them he and Jasper could find his "ideas folder" in his office on Regular Island (present-day Spooky Island), strictly advising the two not to go snooping around off the path, thinly suggesting that what they would find might shut the camp down permanently. Jasper is immediately suspicious of Cameron, but David is blissfully unaware. In the present, Max's gang confronts the Quartermaster about Jasper. The Quartermaster confirms that Jasper's trip to Spooky Island with David was the last time anybody had seen him before he went missing. The three go there and quickly run into Jasper, whom they realize really is a ghost. Jasper explains to the trio what really happened to him, which is shown in another flashback: after finding the folder, Jasper goes off looking for incriminating evidence that would implicate Cameron as a fraud. Disgusted with Jasper and renouncing their friendship, David decides to take drastic actions to stop him: he's going to tell on him. As the two boys split up, Jasper enters a secret cavern filled with treasure and illegal weapons, but as he prepares to take photos of them, he accidentally knocks down a lantern. Looking for a torch, he accidentally lights an entire cache of dynamite that blows up everything in the cave, including Jasper. Back in the present, Jasper explains he actually hasn't been haunting David because his ghost can't escape the island, but if he could, he'd apologize for being a bad friend. When the trio goes to tell David this, David reveals he also wishes he could apologize to Jasper, but because of a lie Cameron told him, he believes that Jasper was actually picked up by his parents and hadn't been able to get in touch with him since. Unwilling to admit the truth of Jasper's death to David, Max and the gang simply tell him that Jasper has probably forgiven him, which gives David some peace of mind. In a final flashback, Cameron tells David that the "ideas folder" likely won't be of any help to keep the camp afloat. David is disappointed, saying that he enjoyed how the adventure made him feel like he was at a camp where he could do anything. This gives Cameron the idea to convert Camp Campbell from a simple summer camp into an all-encompassing "camp camp" and continue his money laundering scheme. In the present, at Super Guantanamo, Cameron is trying to convince the skeptical Miller Agents that David was the true mastermind behind the camp scam. When Cameron insists he can prove David's guilt, the Millers agree that David would have to take Cameron's place in prison. Features 'Main Characters' * Jasper * David * Max * Nikki * Neil 'Supporting Characters' * The Quartermaster * Cameron Campbell 'Minor Characters' * Gwen * Agents Miller * Darla (pictured) * Gregg (pictured) * Larry the Hamster * Jasper's parents * Platypus * Ted Locations * Camp Campbell ** Mess Hall ** Pier * Spooky Island ** Campbell's Manor * Super Guantanamo Objects * Picture of young David and Jasper * Jasper's LA Gear light-up shoes * Campbell's Ideas folder Music *"Camp Camp Song Song" (Opening Theme) *"Dang (song)" (Ending Theme) Trivia * The mystery on how Jasper truly died is finally revealed in the episode: after wandering in a dark cave, he lit up a stick of dynamite, believing it to be a candle and blew himself up with the other explosives in the cave. * It is because of young Davey's statement that compelled Campbell into transforming his regular summer camp into a "camp camp". * This episode additionally reveals that David still has no clue on what actually happened to Jasper and simply believes that he did not return to Camp Campbell because his parents picked him up before the two were able to make amends. * Darla and Gregg are revealed to have been fired before Campbell reconfigured the camp. * Before the incident on Jasper's death, Spooky Island was initially called Regular Island. * The Miller Agents reveal that they usually spy on civilians through their microwaves. 'Cultural References' * Nikki suspects Jasper to be someone similar to The Terminator. * The contents of Cameron Campbell's cavern of incriminating evidence include: ** Pirate treasure (with two pirate skulls) ** A pair of arms, likely from the Venus de Milo ** The FIFA World Cup Trophy ** The Mona Lisa ** Several other paintings ** Saddam Hussein's missing weapons of mass destruction ** A pile of diamonds, and ** Several crates of dynamite 'Continuity' * In "Party Pooper" Gwen says the camp gets shut down "every other week", which is a bit of an exaggeration - but has also been threatened/come close to happening in a handful of episodes; "Parents' Day", "The Fun-Raiser", "Dial M For Jasper" (when David was a camper), and "Camp Corp." * In "NIGHT OF THE LIVING ILL", it was hinted that Jasper was presumably killed at Spooky Island as he had stated that he is cursed to haunt the island until his corporeal body was to find peace in the living realm. This was confirmed to be true since it was revealed that he died in a dynamite explosion within a cave on the island. * In "Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak", Max comments that Sleepy Peak is terrible at naming things, while in this episode, David says that Sleepy Peak is great at naming things. * David's morning wood from "Cult Camp" is seen again. ** He is also shown rambling off the names of tree species in his sleep again, which can also be seen in "Cult Camp" and "The Forest". * Max references The Quartermaster's nasty old people party which was first seen in "Journey to Spooky Island". * Nikki briefly references the events of the episode, "Mascot", after she suspects Jasper to be someone similar to The Terminator. * The running gag where thunder and/or lightning can be heard and/or seen in the background whenever a character mentions Spooky Island makes a comeback after The Quartermaster does so. * Young Davey briefly references the events of "Jasper Dies at the End" after hearing Jasper throw around his "dangs". ** Jasper also references the events of said episode after Davey tells him that Campbell is a hero. * Ted, who was first mentioned in "Ered Gets Her Cool Back", is mentioned again in the episode. * In "Journey to Spooky Island", Max stated that he didn't believe in ghosts. In this episode, he mentions his worldview being shattered. * Space Kid mentions seeing a ghost who helped him find a dog. In "NIGHT OF THE LIVING ILL", Jasper helps him find a laboratory which Space Kid mistakes for a dog. * Campbell seems to have a habit of sending campers to retrieve personal items from the island. In a future episode "Follow the Leader", Campbell tries to get the campers to retrieve a Scamazon box for him, and sweetens the deal by letting whoever ran the errand select an item from the Box of Confiscated Items. Errors * The bonfire Jasper made moved positions after Campbell exits the scene. * It is unknown how Max, Neil, and Nikki did not know that Jasper knew David as a child, due to David most likely mentioning him by name while telling his story in "Jasper Dies at the End". Transcript TBA Gallery Reference Category:Season 3 episodes